sweet dreams
by heredia
Summary: Zack and Cloud talked about "monsters" and "weird people", Sephiroth heard this and it angered him cause it s reminded him how he was treated for being different and things that was done to his sister only because she have horns. He coalensed with Freddy for avenged his pain and for punish Zack, Cloud and others for what they did to his sister...


Pairing: Sephiroth/Freddy

Warning: rape, death of Cloud, Zack and Cloud bashing

"Cloud, I saw dream in which Sephiroth killed many people" "It must be prophesy-like dream cause he is not human and so he would get psycho"

Sephiroth walking into room And i`m dreaming about how I jerking off my dick its fall out grown up in the earth and reached skies I crambled onto this dick and saw big house in the sky. I walked into it and saw chiсken i`m it this chiсken but owner of this house appeared and said that he would ate me for I ate chiсken who bringed golden eggs.

While I crambled onto my dick I get not only hunger but also I get desire to go into bathroom.

I`m asked him to let me take shit. It seems he did not want my shit would be in his stomach so he let me do it.

That shit was golden, he wanted keep me instead of that chicken but some girl grabbed my hand, said: "Let`s escape together"

We escaped and she kept me into her house in fetters for gather my shit.

But one day shit became usual so she didn't saw point to keep me and she let me go.

I also dreamed about I fall into some hole in earth.

I landed face to tits of gigantic woman, she said that she is queen of underground, that there lack of someone so she suffered from sexual frustration and that she will punish me for i intruded her territory.

She wanted punish me by turn me into licker of her twat which was longer that Masamune.

I said that I didn't deserved such cruel punishment cause I didn't want to intrude her territory, that i`m just accidentally fall into that place.

She said that she decide spare me but there are only way to return: i didn't want return to surface to you freaks, but I didn't want lick cunt especially that long too so I agreed.

She said that I should brought orgasm to her by gigantic dildo and then gigantic amount of her pussy juice would push me to surface.

Genesis had dream about how he died on the cross.

Then he get resurrected by two girls, on tits of one from them was carved "Genesis" on tits of other one was carved "Rhapsodos"

He have sex with the one on which breast was carved "Rhapsodos" and the one on whose breast was carved "Genesis" sitting here and jealouse to that girl.

My sister had dream about how she waked tied to the cross, around her walked money and they said that they would punish her for she put them into dark box.

By the way, -my sister was born with horns I had dream about how you, two faggots, enduring dangerous experiments on her. I think that prophesy-like dream cause your`s: "He is not human" it`s like yours: "wings symbolize monster" and it`s remind me what you did to my sister only because she has horns.

"He is not human" - you explain my desire to kill by my origin and things that you did to my sister is nothing?! While if it would endured onto you would screamed.

So you think that to do this to my sister is normal and do it with you it`s crime, - arrogant bitches you did this to my sister and after this you dare to call my hatred "craziness"!

You think I should love you for what you did to my sister and it means if I do it with your sluts you should love me too.

When she wanted kill you, - you, bitches, said that it`s because she is monster and what about what you did to her so I found her bleeding and chained to the wall?!

That I want to kill you you explain it by that i`m not human and that you think that if someone different from you it`s give you right to treat her like piece of shit its nothing?!

Also I have nightmare about how you sodomized me and talked about your fucking dreams about that they are prophesy-like cause i`m not human why you fucked someone about whom you thought it`s not human? Why you didn't try to fuck bahamuth or meat cleaver?

"He is not human" - it`s like "wings symbolize monster" - I know girl who was raped by her step-father, when she tell mother and asking do not brought him again that bitch said that he is more important for her and if she didn't like something she can go and live on street.

Stepfather and mother of that girl hadn't wings: rape of child and bitch, to whom rapist is more mattered than her daughter, raping of child and bitch who allowed it for have some fucker by her side, rape of child and bitch who didn't care about pain of her daughter cause the only that she cared about it`s cock -so that what you considered normal and goodness?

After this you dare to call Genesis "twisted" .

It`s like when you said: "I want thank you how about date?" - you think you are such king that date with you it`s rare luck and after this you called me arrogant!

You just like to told about others things which fitted you that's why you said that I fucked with Lazard while it seems it`s you who did this cause after death of Angeal he comforted only you: while Angeal was my friend too.

Also, I unlike you, hadn't bunch of other friends: for you he was one from many of your friends, - for me he was my only support, he was only who not taunt me. It means the one who really was hurted by his death it`s me, not you but Lazard comforted you, - not me. It`s perversion and it`s also means that he jerking off onto you that he suffer from your flirt with woman and didn't know how to lick your ass - it`s hollow cause you grate me for saving of your life by saying that there is no place for me in this world.

By killing my friends.

By called me monster.

By doing terrible things with my sister only because she have horns.

By "wings symbolize monster" reminding me how I was treated for being different.

'He is not human" - by this you explain my hatred and that you killed my friends and tormented my sister it`s nothing! he hit Zack into jaw so strong that blood splatted.

"That's how you grate me for saving you fucking life, bitch?!" yelled Sephiroth. –"You wouldn`t survive, bastard"

He kicked Zack and said:

"You grate Angeal for he good treat you -by killing him.

so lazard should stop lick your ass or with him would happened something bad too.

he suffered from you flirting with woman and didn't know how to lick your ass.

It was hollow cause you grate me for saving your life by killing my friends, by doing terrible things with my sister, by yours "wings symbolize monster" reminded me how I was treated for being different and things that they did to my sister for having horns.

You grate Angeal for his good treat to you by killing him.

So you angered when someone show you kindness you need something else.

Sephiroth unzipped pants, spit onto his fat dick and started fuck Zack.

"So bastard, do you get what you want?" He asked, smiling humorouless.

"Now I will show you something, after what you will love me for sure." - he said with happy but mostly hysterical smile and showed him pictures with torment of his sister but instead of Nana was Aerith.

Stopped smilling and said seriously very seriously taking and turned Zack`s chin, he said:

"You did this to my sister and called my hatred to you craziness: you think that things what you did to my sister only because she have horns , -you think I should love you for this? So I guess now you should love me too"

He kissed Zack, bite off his tongue and continue fuck.

"You should love me: see what I did.

I did with your slut things what you did to my sister so you should love me.

That's why you thinked that my hatred to you its` craziness when you killed my sister" -Sephiroth breathed heavily, grabbed Zack closer, did few last thrusts, cumed and then cut off Zack`s head.

"Now, it`s your turn, skunk" - he said and approached Cloud and started buggered him too. "you said "he is not human" - you already said about how pleasant and rightgeous humans are: stepfather and mother of that girl didn't have wings: so that's what symbolizing humans?! It means that to you for your praising of that panopticum should be done what the ones like you did to others satisfying their tendentions nd excusing it by their victim`s guilt in "link with devil".

"He is not human" you think that I want kill you because i`m not human and that you think that what i`m not like you who symbolized by rape of child and bitch who allowed for have some fucker near her its gave you right mistreat me - it`s nothing.

You said that what I want kill you it`s because i`m not human and that you excused killing of Angeal by that he turned into monster while it`s better be the one whose considered monster by the ones who symbolized by rape of child and by bitch who loved dick of her daughter`s rapist than to be like the ones who symbolized by rape of child and bitch who loved dick of her daughters rapist - it`s nothing.

You said that I want kill you because i`m not human and what you did to my sister only because she is not like the ones who symbolized by rape of child and bitch who don't care about wellbeing of her daughter because she can care only about dick it`s nothing." He continue buggering as some heavy bloody, unavoidable job like laundry but keep fast pace because of anger, - so he do this job well.

"That you killed my friends for to see me crying because you cannot make me do it by mistreat me for that i`m not like you who symbolized by rape of child and by bitch to whom rapist it`s more important than her daughter it`s nothing

Of course, - you said: "He behave like everyone owed to him" - so you think I the one who owed everyone." His nails turned into iron taloons, - only for moments but he use it for rip some skin on Cloud`s skin Cloud yelled Sephiroth hit him hard for silence him, continue drowed his dick into slick reddened channel and continue talk without waiting any replies, already knew answers and just need to spil out pain and anger.

"With what I owed to you? : with that you think that what i`m different from you, who symbolized by rape of child and by bitch who allowed it for have some fucker near her its gave you right mistreat me?

By that after death of Angeal you comforted only Zack while Angeal was my friend too?

By that you gave Zack vacation for he killed the one who cared about him, while you didn't rush to gave me cruiz of lux-class if I would kill the ones who mistreated me?

By what I`m owed to you? - by that you excused killing of Angeal by that he turned into monster, - while it`s better to be the one who considered to be monster by the ones who symbolized by rape of child and by bitch who allowed it for have some fucker near her than to be the ones who symbolized by rape of child and by bitch who allowed it for have some fucker near her?

By what I owed to you ? - by that you did to my sister for she is not like you who symbolized by rape of child and by bitch who don't care about her daughter wellbeing cause this bitch cared only about cock? By that you killed my friends for saw like I would crying cause you didn't manage it by mistreate me for i`m not like you, who symbolized by rape of child and by bitch to whom rapist is more important than her daughter?" He cried and pounded harder.

"By that you caused me terrible pain?" he said, swallowed sobs "So: you considered terrible pain as something good and pleasant, - allright but stop mistake me for you stupid masochist and enjoy with that shit by yourself without me" He lifted his sword and landed strike of sharp blade onto Cloud`s neck, blood spilled onto him, painted face, hair and clothes.

Sephiroth said: "Finally these faggots die" and sighed with relief, not even believing completely that finally he managed to do such desirable thing. He stood in the pool of his enemie`s blood he was avenged it was pleasant he licked some blood from hand

"What I said power of mind and dreams in which you can defeat everyone." He heard voice, turned to source of it and said: "Thank you"

"I`m the one who should thank you cause without you I wouldn't have opportunity to have such fun" appeared owner of voice, person with appearance of Sephiroth with ripped human body "It`s faggot who kept you in lab and called you freak, he was very surprised when right after crap that he said he get into white cell, similar to the one, in which they kept your sister. How he squiled especially when I shoved wooden stick into his ass and rip his skin with whip."

Sephiroth smiled and said: "Thank you for helping me" his erection return faster cause of the thoughts about what his friend did to president Shinra.

"And thank you for gave me that body cause now when humans saw me they thought that now they would taunt me and they are so surprised when they get into torture chamber."

Sephiroth embraced person, who looks like Sephiroth "get your true form, please" he said, person who looked like Sephiroth get his true form by turning into burned man.

Sephiroth kissed him.

"Listen, is it not bugger?"

"Of course it`s not bugger cause it`s between us you are can have appearance of everyone including woman i`m not human besides you are similar to me so it`s like masturbation cause me it`s you" he kissed Freddy again and caress Freddy`s dick through pants.

Then pull down Freddy`s pants, bend him over bed, unzipped his own pants and started fuck.

"Sephiroth, my angel how can they do it with you?! I`m glade that I destroyed these bitches."

"I gratefull to you …Is it hurt?"

"No, baby, of course not"

"Good, I didn't want for you with me would be like for me with them in that dream"

"When I remembering that fucking dream I felt regret for I not castrate then and not skin them"

"It`s allright, honey, we have eternaty we killed them in their dreams so now they are in our reigh and we can kill them as much as we want"

"Can I turn into you?"

"Yes"

"Freddy get Sephiroth`s appearance again and said: "We are so fit each other"

"Now we have eternity eternity of happiness and love we will punish that bitches and then love each other

And about buggering don't worry: what important it`s personality, not what between legs besides, you have ability to change your appearance so it should be even more wee so gender of partner is doesn't matter with them you and me shouldn't do it even if we would be woman cause they are bitches

And with you I can be cause you would never judge me for that i`m different and for my desire to kill these arrogant bitches who think that what i`m not like them its gave them right mistreate me.

The one who mattered for you it`s me not they, that's why it feels so good for me to be with you. And what do you feel?"

"I feel about you the same that's why i`m not afraid to give you my arse"

'You are my sweetie" - said Sephiroth, asked him to have true form again, then embraced Freddy and kiss his skull. That red sticky skull was so attractive cause it`s belong to his sweet angel named Freddy.

That angel felt so good, helped him with his grief and would never harm him.


End file.
